Shuffle Go Round n' Round
by Vengeful
Summary: From the odd to the...odder, it's round 2 of that rousing shuffle challege. Come, and see the stories that could only be described as "All Shook Up"


**A/N: So, after having said several times that once was enough for me, despite being tagged twice, I, being the masochistic idiot that I am, have decided to do this again. Because really, in hindsight, it was rather fun. So, to make a long story short, I responded to Cattdog's tag, and now pheobe p. tagged me, so here we are once more. Well, that and I have some awesome songs on my iPod that could be really good for this. Sadly, most of those songs didn't come up during this.**

**I made up some new rules for myself as well. Songs that were two-in-one and over ten minutes and songs that were barely one minute were not used. So, I skipped two songs for that reason. Still, I hope you enjoy it. Please, feel free to ask me about any of these songs (they are really more representative of what I listen to than the other batch), and leave a review!**

**Emily**

**Disclaimer: All that you see is property of various other people.**

0o0o0o0o0

**Song One: "Lessons of Love"-Lea Salonga**

"You know, I don't think people appreciate love these days," Casey declared one day, sitting down next to Derek on the couch.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he grumbled, pausing the game playing in front of him.

"I mean, well, look at Dimi and Marti. They are so happy together. It's so…touching. And then there's people like us, and we are so…"

"Non-compatible?"

"No, just…not following the ideals of love," she said.

"Is this some sort of hint to become more loveable," Derek asked, looking at his girlfriend with some trepidation. "I though we already established that I don't do sap."

"Well, you know, practice makes perfect," she said with a perky smile.

"Casey, why are you smiling like that? You're scaring me. Casey…Casey?"

0o0o0o0o0

**Song Two: "Stella by Starlight"-Frank Sinatra**

Everything looks different in the starlight; this is an established fact. Sam had never thought this to be true, but now, surrounded by the music, senses dulled by wine, he couldn't help but think that there was some truth to this.

He wrapped his arms tighter around the girl in his arms, smiling as she pressed closer to him. This was the dream: here he was, dancing with Stella, the girl who meant everything in the world to him. To die now would be to die knowing love, knowing that this was not a dream.

"I love you," he whispered. She tilted her head up to look at him, she kissed him gently on the lips.

"I know," she whispered back.

0o0o0o0o0

**Song Three: "One of These Days"-Tim McGraw**

Sheldon Schlepper was never very popular. As a youth, he was often harassed by the "popular" kids, Derek Venturi being the obvious ringleader.

Derek Venturi often remembered this shamefully. He remembered laughing at the time the kid had tried to run away.

Derek remembered a lot of these things in his life. He remembered, sometimes, all of the girls he had said "I love you" too. He remembered the pain in their eyes as they watched him lie, cheat, and break hearts. When he remembered such things, he would bow his head in shame, and wonder what had brought this on.

As an adult, he had changed, although certainly not to the extent that he would have liked. He had a good life; a good job, good friends, good everything.

And still he wondered when, when would he be good enough to stop these haunting memories from the past.

0o0o0o0o0

**Song Four: "Cell Block Tango"-From the musical **_**Chicago**_

Sitting in the uncomfortable theatre seat, watching the dancers, Derek couldn't help but be glad that his family had drug him to Casey's musical performance. How could he be disappointed? Sure, he hated musicals, but really, watching the group of scantily clad girls on the stage, he really couldn't complain.

He leaned forward a bit, his eyes falling on the lithe body of his stepsister. He wasn't really sure what part she was playing; he hadn't been paying attention. But as she said her lines, he couldn't help but stare at her, enthralled by the anger and passion on her pretty face. He knew, on some level, that she was acting, but he didn't believe that she could act that well. She was angry, now, singing about men and killing them, and the fury in her voice and on her face was starting to scare him. He wondered for a moment who she was thinking about (because she had to have some boy in mind), and then realized that she was probably thinking about him when she spat "he had it coming."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glad that the darkness masked his…interest. But who could blame him? Casey, in a very skimpy outfit, angry was a weakness of his.

Okay, so Casey was a weakness of his.

The song finished, much to his chagrin. Now, if she wore that outfit throughout the rest of the play, he was pretty sure he was going to enjoy this after all.

0o0o0o0o0

**Song Five: "Guenevere"-Company (from the musical **_**Camelot**_**) **

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"About Casey and Derek!"

Such was the conversation in the halls at school. It was all the rage, to be talking about the adulterous Casey and the guilty Derek.

"Isn't she dating Sam?"

"Was," was the cheeky reply. "Derek stole her away."

"What's Sam going to do about it? He can't just stand there and take it!"

"What can he do? He loves her too much to hurt her."

Casey was not oblivious to the chatter. With a sigh, she looked at Derek, who stood stoically beside her. "Why do I feel like I'm about to be burned at the stake?" she asked.

"You're being overdramatic. I'm sure they would just stone you to death," he replied with a smile.

She laughed. "Well, then, I'm glad I have my brave Lancelot to help his Guenevere," she answered before grabbing his hand.

0o0o0o0o0

**Song Six: "Ascot Gavotte"-Company (From the musical **_**My Fair Lady**_**)**

"Why, again, do we have to be here?" grumbled Derek Venturi as his wife led him into a crowd of large hats and elaborate dresses.

"Because the races here are where well-bred people come to socialize. We are a part of society, and I want to go out," replied Casey Venturi with a smile.

"Well, you look ridiculous," Derek said, looking critically at her oversized hat and flowering dress.

"I love you too, dear," Casey said before she was embraced by a large woman. Derek shook his head; he hated society.

0o0o0o0o0

**Song Seven: "Weep They Will"-Frank Sinatra**

He was one lucky man, Derek thought as he walked down the street, his girlfriend's arm in his. He smiled smugly, noting a jealous glare from a boy across the street.

"You know, you broke quite a few hearts," he commented to Casey. She looked up curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when all the guys hear that you're mine, you know there's going to be some tears," he replied. Casey rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that. I think your fans will be more disappointed."

"Not that I blame those guys, of course. If I were them, I'd cry as well. I mean, when they find out that you're mine, it's gonna be bad."

"Venturi, you're full of it," Casey said with a smile.

0o0o0o0o0

**Song Eight: "Big Cry"-Sara Evans**

Whenever Lizzie MacDonald was saddened, she would go to her reserve of very sad songs. After heartbreaks, she immediately closed herself into her room and turned up the music, treating herself to a big cry.

This was the heartbreak of heartbreaks, the last break-up. After college, she had started dating Edwin, and it had been great. Until now. Now, they were broken up, and she was devastated.

The lights in her apartment were dimmed, and she went to her trusty reserve. She hoped the neighbors were out, because tonight was her night. If she was going to get over him, she was going to need a big cry.

After all, she had to wash him away somehow.

0o0o0o0o0

**Song Nine: "Hello, Young Lovers"-Frank Sinatra (song from the musical _The King and I_)**

It was a night that she would have loved. It was bright, the starts were out, the moons glare reflected upon the picturesque lake below the window. He could hear her now, telling him to get up, to come and walk with her.

Below, he saw a few couples strolling around, arms wrapped around one another, tightly embracing, or even just talking. He remembered that feeling. That feeling of flying high, of being invincible, of being the luckiest person alive. He envied the lovers now, for he knew he would never again feel that love.

But then, how could he fault them? His memories he held tight, and he found that his own memories were clear and happy. She was gone, dead, never coming back, and yet, at that moment, surrounded by her as he was, he was happy.

Derek turned from the window, a sad smile on his face. Yes, he'd had a love, and now, he would forever remember that feeling. And he was just fine with that.

0o0o0o0o0

**Song Ten: "All Shook Up"-Elvis Presley**

He didn't quite know what to make of this new feeling, this sense of wrongness, almost. Sam had told him earlier that he was "off his rocker," and Derek couldn't help but agree.

He had reviewed his symptoms: trouble speaking, shaking, breathlessness, heart beating. Yup: definitely love. When they had touched earlier, he had gotten the chills. He had it bad, he decided.

But then again, if this was the price he paid for having Casey MacDonald, well, he was happy to be all shook up.

0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: So, there you have it. I hope you still enjoyed this; I had a good deal of fun writing it all, though it was quite difficult. Please, tell me what you think, and leave a review. Oh, and as most everybody has been tagged, I give out a general tag: if you want to do it, then tag, you're it!**

**Emily**


End file.
